Outsiders
by Caramel Nursery Rhyme
Summary: They were outsiders, everyone knew that... But were they really alone? A brief look at Alex, Max, Harper and Justin. Justin's POV. Makes more sense if you've seen through to the end of season 2, but if you haven't it should still be alright.


Justin.

Alex.

Max.

Harper.

Was it strange that we all existed in our own little world? Max was oblivous the world around him and lacked the brains to realise it, Harper was an outsider because of her eccentric personality and strange fashion choices, Alex was caught up in her own stuff and didn't let anyone get in her way, I only fit in around those that were older than me, and they probably just saw me as some little kid who needed a babysitter.

Max was strange, even to Harper, he didn't consider himself weird since he was in a family of wizards and all, who could really say what was abnormal in a house like that? He was fearless, he pulled stunts all the time that a grown man would be scared of, but did he care? No. It got him attention didn't it? It got him friends, didn't it? Even if was making him fall behind, he never really fit in anyway, not with his peers and not even with his family. He didn't have a chance of winning the competition, but it was inspiring to see him try so hard anyway.

Harper was just eccentirc, to the extereme. If wearing fruit wasn't strange enough, there was the obsessive psychotic crush she had on me, it was no secret that she was head over heels in love with me, but who could blame her? The girl had a lot of problems, and our family was her only escape so it was only natural that she fell for me, just like she was Alex's best friend, she used us an escape, not that we minded. She was a nice, fun, happy, interesting girl, even if she was a bit insane.

Alex was... Alex. She was a rebellious trouble maker, who still had respect for authority. People assumed so many things about her, that she was stupid and selfish, but they couldn't have been more wrong. She hated acting like someone else, that's why art meant so much to her, she could express herself without anyone telling her what to do, how to act, which colours to use and what to paint, she was in control and she _loved_ being in control. She was convinced she'd win the competition, and unfortunately, I couldn't really argue, she was naturally talented at the things she loved, without even trying... I was a bit envious of that, but I was happy for her, and I'll be proud of her if she does win.

Me... I'm just Justin, the guy everyone expects to be perfect, everyone expects so much of me, it's a bit annoying. There's a lot of pressure there. I hate how neglectful my parents are of me, I hate how everyone else seems to come first, because I can so obviously take care of myself. Don't they realise how much it hurts? I come last because Max can't do anything right, because Alex is always messing up, because even Harper is more important than me. I know they need help... But I'd like help too. Everyone thinks I'm good at everything, but they have no idea how hard I have to work to be that good. I spend hours studying, working, trying so hard and what do I have to show for it? A sister who can show me up in magic without even trying, a girl who barely knows me but is so in love with me that it's scary and a little brother who doesn't even seem to exist...  
How did I not notice this sooner? We're all desperate for human contact.  
Harper just wants someone to love her, Max just wants someone to talk to him and Alex just wants someone to be proud of her.  
It's more than that too... The people we talk to are outsiders as well, T.J, Juliet, Dean, Hugh, Miranda, Zeke, everyone!  
We're alone here, we feel like we have no one and that everyone looks down on us. But... We're not.

Zeke does love Harper, Mum and Dad do talk to Max, and Mr. Laritate is proud of Alex, for some reason... And even though we all feel alone... We're alone together. Max has me and our parents, Harper as Alex and me, Alex has me and Harper, and I have all of them. We're outsiders, that's undisputable... We all have a lot of problems, and we all need help. But we huddle together as best friends because when you think about it... We're the only ones we have.

**A/N: I have no why I wrote this, but at 2:00 in the morning, I don't really care XD Just something that's been bugging me about the series for a while. Leave a review, this hasn't been proof-read mind you, but Mum and Realise are spelt correctly for my country, sorry Americans. ^-^;; I'm not one of you~ 3**


End file.
